In the Case of Asakura Kazumi
by KazumiSakurazaki
Summary: Kazumi has a hidden crush, and isn't doing very well keeping it far from her mind. OOC oneshot! Sorry... I'm bad at summary's, please enjoy! onesided kazusetsu for the most part


_**In the Case of Asakura Kazumi**_

_December 31, 2009_

_Since I could remember her being here, I always thought she was more than just a person. Sakurazaki Setsuna, she was an amazing person to behold… She always gave me the confidence in the pursuit of my career and passions, even if she didn't tell me right out about it._

_Setsuna is such a very quiet girl, and Konoka gets her all to herself; I call it hardly fair. She's the only one the dark haired girl talks to. I admit, sometimes I play around and say that I'm interviewing them for an article, if only to talk to her, that handsome woman._

_Wait, what am I saying? Konoka and Sakurazaki will always be as one, I'll never have her… So why do I keep hoping, preying that one day… something might happen to make them break up…… _

_…Have I really become that horrible over the years? _

The day started like any other, I was woken up by my corporeal friend, Aisaka Sayo. She must've been the biggest scoop I'd ever run across until I learned of magic… Nearly the whole world is run by it; I don't know why, but when I learned of it, it surprised me.

I said a nice hello to her, and was soon on my way to getting ready for my college courses today.

"Asakura-san, I wish I could go with you!" Sayo said to me, as I walked out of the bathroom, fixing my hair in the way I do. A shock went through my heart as sadness rendered me with a stutter.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Sayo-chan, It must suck being with another class 3-A" I worded and allowed my sadness to melt away, as I'd trained myself to do a while ago.

She shook her head, and bade me a good day as I left for school. I walked humming a tune as I ran my finger along the metal of my camera that was in my pants pocket. I always did this, there was never anything to shoot, generally, but a good journalist knows that one should always be ready for the chance to get the money shot,

I looked here and there in the classroom when I finally got there to see if Sakurazaki had gotten there yet. Our first class was the only one we had together. Our interests were just too far apart from each other to have many classes together. When I didn't see her there, I felt my brow furrow a little bit.

_Where would she be?_ I thought, knowing that it was New Years Eve, and her and Konoka were probably "shacking up" somewhere. I quickly put my hand in front of my mouth; disgust clouded my head for a moment. _Did I really just say that about them? I must have really become very mean, as my affection has grown…_

I sighed, mentally kicking myself for admitting again that I had an affection for her, I don't! _Yes you do…_ That voice said sternly in the back of my mind. I sighed defeated; I didn't feel like arguing today.

I sat down, and took out my papers that were due today, then I put my head down. I'd done a lot of researching last night for something for my newspaper job, and I was tired.

About halfway through the class, I heard the teacher saying something in an angry tone, which woke me up; I thought he was yelling at me, and I was about to get angry at him, until I noticed the object of his aggravation.

A raven-haired young woman stood there with dirty clothes on and sodden hair with her sword on her back and a bandage on her right arm, covering it fully. Sakurazaki bowed respectfully, agreeing on the teacher's rant and walked quietly over to me and sat down.

"Don't worry, he can't help he's an asshole!" I said jokingly to Setsuna. A small smile flitted across her lips for only a moment, and she commenced to take out her assignment. I smiled knowing that I may've made her feel a little better, and slumped back onto the desk to finish my nap, English was only my favorite subject with Negi-kun.

"You okay?" I heard a dark velvet voice say. I sat for a minute until I realized who was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah, Sakurazaki! I'm doing good, you know me, I can't stop once I get started, I guess I went a little overboard on the time it took for my research last night!" I said enthused that she was concerned for my well-being. "What about you, you're all ruffed up!" I finished looking at the arm that was closest to me.

"Well, there was a group of demons that entered just as I left my room this morning… They were a little stronger than I expected." Setsuna said with a sigh. I clapped her shoulder tempting myself to just touch her once.

"Sucks, I hope it heals up soon." I said, and quickly removed my hand from her.

Class went on and soon we were off to our other classes, I waved a good bye to her, and surprisingly received a nod, and slight smile from her. My hand tingled the rest of the day, and that smile would not leave my mind… was I really that bad? I shook my head and continued my day.

_January 17__th__, 2009_

_It's her birthday today… Konoka was called away on an important magic something-or-other today so she and Setsuna celebrated yesterday. I heard them in Setsuna's room… They weren't doing anything like __**that**__, but I could tell they were happy… That made my heart sink…_

_I don't see why I keep doing this to myself. I'm just a horrible person; I think I should deserve what's wreaking havoc in my mind. How long? How long has it been since I've fallen for her? Too long… I can't even remember… I know I didn't like her like that until maybe 4__th__ year? That's the only estimate I have…_

_I had a dream last night… Konoka left for good… Setsuna was crushed and came to me for condolence… I woke up far sooner than I wish I could've._

_I'm such an abhorrent person… I wish others would realize how bad I really was, then I wouldn't have to keep this farce going._

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" I said as I saw her come out of her room as I did the same. "Man, you're lucky, there's no school on your birthday this year!" I continued, she nodded and continued on.

My brow furrowed a bit. _The hell?_ I though angry that she had blown me off like that when she was so nice the other day. I ran my hand through my bangs with a grumble, and turned the other way.

I went on with my day as usual, I hung out with Sayo-chan for a little bit and began working on a new article for the paper that I was going to do. Deciding that I was wanting to do it on children that lived away from the dorms, I decided to go ask Evangeline about it.

I continued my walk through the forest and found our resident vampire's cottage. To say the least, she wasn't happy to see me. After I got what I wanted, I left and began wondering through the woods, bored out of my mind, now that I knew that I had finished everything that I was planning to do today—until the night that is.

As I wondered I heard a loud shout, knowing a scoop had just jumped in front of me, I quickly ran toward it.

When I got there, there was dark green blood that stained a tree with a long sword I recognized stabbed into it. _Setsuna!_ Was my only thought as I surveyed the area to find the woman I was looking for collapsed near a tree a meter or two away from the tree her sword was protruding from.

I quickly ran to her to assess her damage. She was wounded badly and unconscious, so I picked her up and drug her to my dorm. Thank God it was Saturday, no one was here to see the tattered state she was in.

As I pulled Setsuna through my door and over to my bed, Setsuna mumbled something, when I got her situated, I heard her more clearly. "Kono…chan?" she mumbled reaching for my face. Her calloused hand scratched my cheek, but it didn't hurt, and I leaned in to her touch. "Kono…chan…" she mumbled again with a small smile.

My heart sunk deeper than I'd ever thought possible. I was saddened that she still thought of Konoka, even in such a state like this, but I would not let her suffer due to loss of her.

"Y-yeah, Secchan… I'm here…" I said, trying to imitate Konoka as well as I could, and I lightly brushed my lips across her forehead. I dark blush grew on my face, I knew because I was hotter than I'd ever been in my life.

Setsuna smiled then, and put her arm around me, as if to pull me into bed with her. I was struck with anxiety so fully that I almost fell back to the floor. "N-no, Secchan! I have to take care of your wounds, then I'll lay with you…" I said quickly stammering backwards. She nodded and closed her already half closed eyes.

I quickly bandaged her, trying my hardest not to fumble and hurt her or something. When I finally finished, I put the stuff up and went back to my bed. "Setsuna…" I said quietly, not sure if she were still up. She didn't say anything, and I sat down on the corner.

Before I could stop anything, a strong arm found itself around my waist and pulled me closer, as feebly as it could manage.

"Lay…" she mumbled into my back and my hot face came back with a vengeance as I was forced to lay with her.

It took me a while, but I finally managed to fall asleep… Until morning found me again.

_January 18__th__, 2009_

_My dreams are getting worse… Maybe it's because I slept with her last night. When she woke up this morning… She was much more than embarrassed at the way she'd acted, and apologized, as well as thanked me for taking care of her wounds. _

_I didn't mind… I knew she loved Konoka… but my dreams always fight with me, they say other wise… I wish that I could forget that graceful, strong woman… I wish I could have her more though._

I sighed, putting my pen down, remembering last night's dream. It was a fantasy beyond any I'd ever had before. The thought of it made me blush, but I still let it replay in my mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I was setting in my room crying, the reason I don't know but I was very sad. _

_A knock._

_I got up and answered it, trying to stifle my tears long enough to tell them I couldn't talk._

_That face._

_I gasped as she walked in and embraced me, sadness in her face too._

_Those arms._

_She spoke sweet nothings to me as we walked toward my bed and sat on it. She carefully smoothed back my bangs and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek._

_Those lips._

_All of the sudden time stopped as we looked in each other's eyes. _

_Those eyes…_

_Soon a kiss more passionate than I ever could've imagined overtook me as I laid back on my bed and she continued kissing me._

_That tongue…._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

A knock brought me back to my senses; just in time too, I hadn't realized how far my hand had traveled up the leg it was rested on the moment before.

I got up and walked to the door. "Yeah?" I said before opening it.

"I'm sorry to bother you…" that velvet voice spoke, and my hands went cold and my face lost all color.

I opened the door to allow her in, "Yeah?" I echoed again, looking at her face.

"Thank you, Kazumi." She said with a genuine smile that nearly sent me crashing to the floor.

"For what?" I said, acting as though her using my name hadn't been heard.

"For taking care of me and consoling me in the state I was in last night… and for being the only one to tell me happy birthday _**on**_my birthday." Setsuna started, walking in and taking a seat on my couch. "You know, Kono-chan's going away for a while… and she asked me to come along… Her grandfather doesn't think I should go though…"

"You should! Screw that geezer! I mean, you love her right?" I said feeling my heart rip to shreds as I was saying this; I could feel tears on the rims of my eyes. "You don't have any reason to stay here, I guess, huh?" I said laughing shakily as my voice came out more strained than it did before.

"Kazumi?" Setsuna said, wrapping her arm around me and holding me close to her. "Why are you crying?" She asked as she began to rub her calloused fingers up and down my arm causing goose bumps to erupt on my epidermis.

"You should… Just go…" I said, in a weaker tone, still trying to be happy for her, even thought I knew it was too late now.

Setsuna sighed and continued trying to make me stop crying. "You can tell me anything Kazumi… You know I'm not the type to gossip." Setsuna said, hugging me closer, and the tears ran thicker down my face.

"I…I love you…" I whispered to her. "But you and Konoka… You're really something." I said straining to keep a straight voice.

Setsuna stopped rubbing my arm and froze for a moment, then carefully pushed me back a little ways. A sob I couldn't stop over took me at her gesture, but Setsuna didn't get up or say anything mad. She simply leaned closer to my face and kissed away a tear making it's way down my face.

"Kazumi… I can't be with Kono-chan forever… but I ask that you don't wait for me… For _anyone._" Setsuna spoke very quietly in my ear, and hugged me fiercely; then stood.

She left soon after telling me that the Kazumi she knew would suck it up, that she wasn't the person to cry over something. And when she left that's what I did, and I went to my window to watch her and Konoka get into a car together.

She looked up at my window and smiled with a wave, before ducking into the car and I knew that everything would work out in the end.

I sat on my bed, thinking about all that'd happened in the last few years, days… hours, and smiled. I jumped slightly when my phone made a buzzing noise as it vibrated on my desk. There was a text from Setsuna on it.

I quickly opened it and read it with elation…

"I'll love you soon…"

END!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:**

**I don't own Negima, so there!**

**Also I don't care if you don't like this pairing… I think it's cute, please r&r! Comments, Criticism(constructive or other wise), Flames… ALL ARE WELCOME ON CANDY MOUNTAIN!!!**

**Thanks for the read!!**

**---KazumiSakurazaki**


End file.
